


Control

by queenofkadara



Series: An Unquenchable Flame: Solas and Nare Lavellan (for Elbenherz) [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Hair-pulling, I'm being careful with the tags just in case, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, just a little bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: Solas languidly lifted his head and met Nare’s gaze. “Veraisa,” he breathed.Nare smiled mischievously. ‘Vixen’, he’d called her. Well, he didn’t know the half of it. Nare was feeling cocky, and she wasn’t nearly finished with him yet.************************In other words: totally plotless smut where Nare Lavellan makes Solas lose his cool. Please check the tags for kinks before reading.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: An Unquenchable Flame: Solas and Nare Lavellan (for Elbenherz) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761
Comments: 50
Kudos: 109





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvesinmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/gifts).



> A gift of total unmitigated smut for [Elvesinmyheart](https://elbenherzart.tumblr.com/) because she's my good girl. 😂😂😂❤❤❤
> 
> Please note that any kinks present in this fic have been already established between Solas and Nare as consensual. If you want more details [wiggles eyebrows], feel free to check out the rest of the fic in [this series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761)

Nare was feeling cocky.

She was having a particularly good day at Skyhold. Earlier this afternoon, she’d finally mastered a tricky Knight-Enchanter move while training with Commander Helaine, and she’d actually managed to knock the commander off her feet. Then, during her war table meeting, Cullen had informed her — with a rare smile! — that the Inquisition soldiers she’d sent to Wycome were keeping both her clan and the city elves safe from hostile forces, and that her Keeper and an elf from the alienage had been elected as part of a newly-instated city council to run Wycome in the wake of the corrupt Duke’s death. 

_Two elves helping to run a human city-state,_ Nare thought happily. She sometimes had her doubts about her role as the Inquisitor, but on days like today, she couldn’t help but just feel _good_ about what she was capable of doing in this rare position of power.

And so it was an unusually cocky-feeling Nare who sauntered into the rotunda late that evening to visit with Solas for the first time that day. 

He was sitting at his desk and rubbing his chin as he studied an open tome, and Nare admired his handsome frown. She wandered around his desk so she was facing him and leaned her hip against the edge of the desk. “Hello,” she said.

He looked up. His eyes darted over her casual posture, and his preoccupied expression turned into a wry little smile. “Hello, _vhenan_ ,” he said. “You’ve been busy today.” 

“I sure have,” she said with a grin. Solas’s smile was small but knowing, and she could tell that he was detecting the cheeky mood she was in.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. “I trust you had a successful day of Inquisition business?”

“I sure did,” she said.

The corners of his lips twitched, but his tone was pleasant and neutral when he replied. “I would be interested in hearing what you did today.”

Nare smiled, but didn’t reply. Frankly, she hadn’t come here because she wanted to talk about what she’d done today. She was feeling cocky and in control, and when she was standing so close to Solas with his polite manners and the mischievous quirk at the corners of his lips, talking about the Inquisition was the last thing she wanted to do.

She slowly seated herself on the edge of his desk, making sure to arch her spine as she sat. “Why don’t you tell me what _you’ve_ been up to instead?” she said innocently.

His eyes dropped to her bottom before rising back to her face, and a little thrill raced down her spine: his lovely slate-grey eyes were bright with interest. “All right,” he said mildly. “I regret to admit that I’m still in the process of translating this tome in Old Tevene. There is a particular phrase that I seem to be stuck on.” 

“Why don’t you ask Dorian for help?” Nare asked.

Solas lifted one eyebrow. “Do you truly think that Dorian will be able to help with the translation of an archaic form of his native language?”

“Well, you’re able to help with translating Elvhen texts from thousands of years ago,” she reasoned.

He lifted his chin appraisingly. “I don’t believe that Dorian acquired his knowledge of Tevene from prolonged journeys in the Fade.”

“Hmm,” Nare said. 

There was a brief pause while she and Solas sized each other up. Then Nare cocked her head. “Can I look at your tome?”

“Of course,” he said.

“Can I sit?” she asked, and she gestured at his lap.

Solas gave her a reproving look, but it was difficult to take him seriously when was clearly trying not to smile. “You’re already sitting, Nare,” he said dryly.

“I’m on the wrong side of the desk,” she pointed out. “I need a closer look.”

He glanced around the room. “Perhaps we can find you a chair.”

“Please?”

He looked at her once more, and Nare made sure to smile in the most beguiling manner possible. Finally he sighed and pushed his chair back. “Come, then.”

She bounced to her feet and hurried around to his side of the desk, then settled herself comfortably on his right thigh. “Can you show me the phrase you’re having trouble with?”

“Yes,” he said, and he pointed to the page. “This here. As I told you before, Old Tevene is written in… in, um…” He trailed off and cleared his throat, and Nare forced herself not to laugh. It would be mean to laugh at his lack of focus, given that it was her fault: she was slowly rubbing his cock through his trousers. 

“Written in what?” she asked. 

His eyes flicked up to the upper levels of the rotunda before returning to her face. “What are you doing?” he said in a very low voice.

She blinked innocently and smoothed her palm over the hardening ridge in his trousers. “What do you mean?” 

He narrowed his eyes, and Nare brought her hand to a standstill. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked softly. 

There was a loaded pause as he studied her face. Then he spoke in a very quiet voice. “No.”

She gave him a tiny secretive smile, then shifted her position on his lap so her one knee was bent and hiding her hand from view of the upper levels. “What were you saying about this Old Tevene writing?” she said at a normal volume.

“I…” Solas took a deep breath through his nose, and when he spoke again, he sounded perfectly composed. “This tome was written at an age when there were no consistent spellings yet. A single word could be written in a variety of ways.”

His hand was sliding around her back to settle on her waist. Nare smiled to herself, then nodded sagely and continued to run her palm over the bulge in his trousers. “Interesting.”

“And challenging,” he said. “Obnoxiously so, at times.” He shifted slightly on his chair, pushing his groin toward Nare’s hand in the process, and she rubbed her hand more firmly over his cock. 

His eyelids fluttered briefly, but his voice was as calm as ever. “The orthography is also quite deep, which makes the inconsistent spellings even more challenging to decipher.”

“Deep?” she said.

He gave her a chiding smirk. “It means that the relationship between the letter and the sound it represents is not one-to-one.”

“I see,” she murmured. She didn’t really know what he meant, and at any other time she would have asked for clarification, but at this moment with Solas’s cock under her hand and his fingers gradually tightening on her hip, she really didn’t care.

She curved her fingers in a semi-grip over the hidden bulge of his shaft and stroked him more quickly than before. “You must be working really hard to translate this text, then.” 

She watched the movement of his throat as he swallowed. “I am, yes,” he said calmly. “As you can see, there are… multiple reasons why the translation of such an old Tevene text is time-consuming. The inconsistency, the conventions that did exist being less than straightforward…” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “It makes the translation process quite… frustrating.”

“I can imagine,” she said.

“Can you?” he said sharply.

She forced herself to keep a straight face. “I can,” she said.

He lifted his chin slightly. “You can imagine how frustrating it would be to be moving toward the… completion of a goal, only to have the mechanics of it placing barriers in your way?”

“I can imagine that really clearly,” she said, and she rubbed him more firmly still.

He let out a breathy little laugh. Nare tilted her head toward his ear and lowered her voice. “I can also imagine how satisfied you’ll be when you finally finish… translating.”

“Mm,” Solas murmured.

She smiled and continued petting his cock in a subtle but steady rhythm. A few seconds later, Solas made a _very_ subtle grunt and flexed his hips slightly, and Nare inhaled sharply through her nose; his fingers were biting into her hip with a nearly-bruising force that lit a sudden bloom of lust in her belly. 

She darted a look at him. His eyelids were fluttering slightly, but his face was otherwise perfectly composed, and she couldn’t help but admire how well he’d managed to keep his climax under control. The only obvious sign of how he was really feeling was the firm grip of his fingers digging into her hip. 

A few heartbeats later, Solas let out a slow and quiet sigh, then turned his head to look at her. “ _Veraisa,_ ” he breathed. 

‘Vixen’, he’d called her. Well, he didn’t know the half of it. Nare was still feeling cocky, and she wasn’t nearly finished with him yet. 

She smiled at him, then ran her finger along the strong line of his jaw before rising to her feet. “Thank you for showing me your text,” she said innocently. Then she walked away. 

She was strolling through the Great Hall and halfway to the doors to her quarters when she felt his hand at the small of her back. “Inquisitor,” he said.

There was a subtle edge of tension to his voice, and a shiver of anticipation raced down her spine. She smiled at him. “Solas,” she said. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, in fact,” he said. “I would like to speak to you in private.”

“Of course,” she said politely, and she allowed him to lead her to her quarters. As soon as they were inside the door to her private quarters, he grabbed her and pushed her back against the door. 

He lowered his face to hers, and her lips parted in anticipation. But instead of kissing her, he dropped his lips to her neck and nipped the side of her throat. 

She gasped and tilted her head to the side, and Solas left a line of tiny tender bites along the edge her throat until his lips were at her ear. “You are testing my patience,” he whispered. 

She smiled, then pushed him away. “Good,” she said. Usually Solas was the one to tease and coax her into a desperate frenzy. But Nare was in the teasing mood today, and if the feverish look on his face was any indication, she was doing a very good job of riling him up. 

She dropped to her knees and pushed the hem of his tunic up, and he hastily grabbed the fabric to hold it out of her way. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Seeing what a mess you made at your desk.” She started tugging on the laces of his trousers.

He huffed. “You can hardly blame that on me.”

She shot him a little grin. “That’s true. In that case, I’m cleaning up my own mess.” She peeled his trousers down over his hips, and a rush of saliva filled her mouth; the evidence of his climax was liberally smeared on the inside of his trousers and on his cock and his inner thighs. 

She licked her lips, then leaned forward and ran her tongue slowly along his inner thigh, and he sighed. “Nare…” 

She licked his skin a second time and savoured the floury-salty flavour of his release on her tongue, then shot him a cheeky smile. “Yes?”

He gave her a reproving look, but it was cancelled out by the blazing desire in his eyes. “You have a nefarious plan in mind, _da’len._ I can tell.”

Her groin pulsed instinctively at his use of the word _‘da’len’_ , but she blinked coyly at him. “I don’t know what you mean,” she said. Then she went back to licking his thighs, long slow strokes of her tongue that drew ever closer to the weight of his cock between his legs. By the time his thighs were clean, his cock was standing at half-mast and his hand was in her hair.

He sighed and flexed his hips toward her, and his fingers gently grazed her scalp. “Nare…” 

She hummed happily, satisfied by the lustful sound of his voice, then angled her head so she could lick his balls. When his cock was once more a proud rod rising from the apex of his thighs, she eagerly took his length into her mouth. 

He gasped and tightened his fingers in her hair, and Nare blissfully closed her eyes as he slid past her palate toward her throat. He tasted like his own pleasure, and Nare suckled him in deep slow strokes, slicking her tongue along his length as he drew in and out so she could clean the evidence of his previous climax from his cock before the next one came.

He groaned and pulled gently on her hair, and a wave of lust rippled from her scalp down to the juncture of her thighs. She suckled him more eagerly until he was thrusting into her mouth, and in the space of a few breathless minutes, he was breathing hard as his cock pulsed against her palate.

“Nare,” he breathed. 

She moaned around his cock and angled her head to take him as deeply into her throat as she could. Then she suddenly pushed him away and rose to her feet. 

His eyes were wide with surprise, his pupils blown wide with lust, and Nare smiled sweetly at him. “I’m going upstairs,” she said, and she ran up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

She burst into her room and waited breathlessly for Solas to catch up to her. A few seconds later, he slowly made his way up the final flight of stairs, and Nare couldn't help but grin; he must have run up the stairs after her, but his decorous pace as he stepped into her bedroom made it clear that he was trying to keep his cool.

 _Not a chance,_ she thought confidently. He could try all he liked, but Nare was feeling confident tonight, and she was determined to make him lose control. Judging from the flush of his cheeks and the wild look in his eyes, he was getting close to losing it. 

He was standing perfectly still as he stared at her, though, and she lifted her chin. _Not close enough, though,_ she thought in amusement. She clearly needed to try harder.

“You should take off your clothes,” she said. “They’re all messy.” She pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

Solas huffed, but didn’t move. “An interesting suggestion. May I ask why you’re removing yours?”

“I’m feeling hot,” she said, and she pushed her leggings down. She kicked her leggings away, then sashayed over to the bed as she removed her breastband. When she was down to just her underpants, she crawled slowly onto the bed — making sure to show off her bottom for Solas’s roaming eyes — then settled herself on her knees with her back to him and slowly pulled her long auburn hair over her shoulder. 

A moment later, Solas’s fingers drifted lightly along the side of her neck, sending a spill of delicious goosebumps down her spine. Then he suddenly wound his fist in her hair and pulled her head back.

She gasped with shock and pleasure, but her gasp was cut short by his lips slanting over hers in a hard kiss. His other hand curved around her throat as his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, for a moment, Nare melted into the incomparable bliss of his hands and his lips. 

But only for a moment. She was on a mission, after all, and she wasn’t prepared to give in despite the greedy pulse of pleasure that his kiss was fostering deep in her core.

She pushed firmly on his shoulder, and he broke their kiss and released her. “Is something the matter?” he asked.

His voice was edgy and breathless and perfect, and Nare nearly gave in and asked him to fuck her like they both so clearly wanted. Instead, she shifted away from him on the bed. “There is something wrong, yes,” she said. “You’re still wearing your clothes.”

He raised his eyebrows, then shook his head before reaching down to unbuckle his belt. “I’m uncertain what you are playing at, but I will play along,” he said. He gave her a chiding look. “For now.”

She grinned at the implicit threat in his words, then coyly ran her fingers through her hair. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m not playing at anything. But you should lie down when you’re done stripping.” 

He huffed and continued to strip, and Nare shamelessly admired his body as he divested himself of his clothes: the fine definition of his pecs and the delicate lines of his abs as they led down to the cut lines at the angles of his hips, and rising proud and hard between his legs, the thick temptation of his delicious hard cock.

“Do you see something that interests you?” he said.

She tore her eyes away from his cock to meet his gaze. His arms were folded and his expression was knowing and wry, and she couldn’t decide whether to be amused or frustrated at herself for being so obvious about her lust for him. If she couldn’t maintain her cocky façade, Solas wouldn’t lose control like she wanted him to.

She took a deep breath to master herself, then nodded. “I do, actually. I still see some come on your cock.”

He tilted his head. “Do you, now?” he said mildly. 

“I do,” she said brightly. “I need a closer look.” She gestured for him to approach the bed, then slowly lowered herself onto her elbows so she was eye level with his cock. 

She brushed her lips over the tip of his cock. When his breath hitched, she smiled up at him. “You’re still messy, all right. Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up. Come lie down.” 

He did as she’d asked, and Nare swiftly straddled his face and bent over his body. Without preamble, she took his cock into her mouth. 

He grunted and jerked his hips, driving his cock further into her throat, and Nare gripped his thighs and slid her lips up and down the length of his shaft. When Solas grabbed her hips and started pulling her back toward his face, she tensed her thighs and released his cock. 

“Oh no you don’t,” she said. 

“I beg your pardon?” he said incredulously.

“I said no,” she said firmly. “I’m still wearing my smalls for a reason.”

“And what reason is that?” he demanded. “To drive me into ripping them off?”

Creators, he sounded irritated, and for some reason, his irritation lifted a fresh dizzying pulse of desire through her body. _He’s getting close,_ she thought excitedly. If he was getting riled enough to be snappish, that meant he was nearing the end of his patience. 

She arched her spine to provoke him further. “Look, don’t touch,” she said. 

“I can’t look. Your underpants are in the way,” he retorted. 

She forced herself not to laugh at his peevishness. “Then pull them to the side,” she said. 

He paused. Then his fingers brushed over the crotch of her smalls. 

She gasped and arched her spine, and Solas continued to lightly pet the dampened crotch of her underpants. “Like so?” he said, and he hooked the tips of his fingers into the crotch of her smalls. As he pulled the fabric aside, he deliberately stroked his fingers over her slippery folds, and Nare couldn’t help herself; she twisted her hips and moaned. 

Solas hummed softly. “Are you certain you only want me to look and not touch, _da’len?_ ”

His voice was silky and smooth and so perfectly _arousing_ , and once again, Nare was on the verge of giving in. But he still sounded too damned controlled, and Nare wanted to strip that control away from him. 

“I’m sure,” she said as firmly as she could. “Just look. Don’t touch.” Without waiting for an answer, she took his cock into her mouth once more. 

He groaned with pleasure, the sound sent a hot ripple of longing through her body and straight down to her pussy as it was bared for his lustful gaze. His fingers tensed on the back of her thighs as he panted with pleasure, and Nare could imagine only too clearly what he was seeing: her slick and swollen folds glistening with lustful nectar, just within his reach but forbidden from his touch by Nare herself. His eager breaths wafted over her wetness, further encouraging the buzz of anticipation between her legs, and when Solas was fitfully lifting his hips toward her mouth, she suckled him more eagerly still. 

Then she released him and crawled off of the bed. 

Solas groaned and twisted restlessly on the mattress, and Nare stared at him in wonder. His beautiful face was twisted in a frustrated snarl and his fingers were clenching in her sheets, and when he reached down to grab his cock, the sound that left his throat was… _gods_ , it was absolutely feral. He sounded hungry and primal and unhinged, and with a mind-numbing surge of excitement, she realized that she’d done it. 

She’d teased him so much that he was finally losing control. 

He arched his hips toward his own hand and made another gorgeous animalistic sound, and Nare took a step toward him. “Solas,” she said shakily. 

His eyes snapped open, and Nare stopped breathing. His pupils were huge and dark, and she couldn’t quite decide if they were completely filled with lust or empty of anything at all. 

He surged to his feet and stalked toward her, and she instinctively backed away from him. A tiny predatory smirk lifted the corner of his lips, but he didn’t slow in his approach. He reached out and took her throat in a firm grip, and Nare gasped with excitement and grabbed his wrist, but he didn’t slow down; he continued to walk her back towards the writing desk until she was trapped between the desk and the imposing stance of his body. 

Without releasing her throat, he hooked his fingers into her smallclothes and impatiently dragged them down, and Nare panted erratically as the lust-soaked fabric peeled away from her pussy. Then Solas lifted her chin with his hand at her throat and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue ruthlessly into her mouth, and she was helpless to do anything but accept the smooth twisting of his tongue as it danced with hers. 

He kissed her thoroughly, nipping her lips and licking her tongue and luring her tongue into his mouth in turn, and by the time he pulled away, she could feel her arousal dripping slowly down her thigh. Then he lowered his lips to her ear. “ _Vhenan_ ,” he growled.

She gasped. The usual smooth cadence of his flawless voice was roughened with lust. “Yes,” she whimpered. 

He nipped her earlobe before speaking again. “I am going to take you now. But I need you to remember something.”

“What’s that?” she said breathlessly. 

He lessened his grip on her throat slightly and tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I need you to remember that I love you, because I am going to fuck you like I don’t.” 

A throb of lust poured down her throat and straight down to the apex of her thighs. Solas only ever said ‘fuck’ when he was about to render her absolutely boneless. “Yes,” she mewled. “Yes, yes please–”

He turned her head to the side and bit her neck just hard enough to hurt. “Yes, what?” he demanded. 

“Yes, _hah’ren!_ ” she blurted. 

“Good,” he said. “Turn around.” He released her throat, and without giving her time to move, he roughly turned her around so she was facing the desk. 

“Bend over,” he said, and he pushed her forward with a hand between her shoulder blades. 

Her palms hit the desk and she gasped, but Solas was still pushing on her back, and the pressure of his palm didn’t lessen until her chest was flat on the surface of the desk. She clenched her fingers on the polished wood and arched her spine. “Please,” she begged. “Please, _hah’ren_...”

He laughed, and a fresh thrill of heat rippled down her spine; there was a very faint snarl to his voice that rendered the usual smoothness of his laugh to something much darker. 

She heard the subtle creak of her desk chair as he sat down. Then the heat of his palm smoothed over her buttock. “Now you think to beg?” he said. “Now that you’ve put me through my paces?” 

She nodded. “Yes,” she panted. “Please, _hah’ren_ , I want–”

He suddenly spanked her, and she cried out with pleasure at the sting of his palm. Then he spoke again in a sharp tone. “You already did what you wanted, _da’len_. You made a mess of me, and you foiled me twice. Now it is my turn to do as I want.”

She whimpered and twisted her hips. His hand was smoothing gently over the smarting skin of her bottom, his thumb drifting close to her throbbing center without dipping into the wetness there, and with every rapid beat of her heart, she was growing more desperate. 

She mewled wordlessly and clawed at the desk. Then Solas tapped the back of her thigh. “Lift your knee onto the desk.”

She instantly did as he said, spreading herself wider and arching her spine to accommodate the angle. Then Solas dragged his tongue along the length of her sex. 

She cried out and instinctively lifted her head, and Solas spanked her. “Stay flat, _da’len,_ ” he ordered.

She sobbed with pleasure and nodded as she laid her cheek on the desk once more, and then Solas was licking her, lapping at her sensitive flesh in a ravenous way that was very different from the usual teasing rhythm that he started with when he went down on her. His tongue was usually gentle, a careful swirl around her clit as he coaxed her gradually toward her climax, but there was no gentleness in his mouth today; he lapped at her hungrily as though he was a starving animal and she was the only thirst-quenching thing for miles, and the ruthless rhythm of his tongue was lifting a sort of pleasure that was just as ruthless and rough, her rapture rising in fits in starts as he gripped her ass and ran his tongue in long firm strokes from her clit down along the length of her cleft. 

She gasped fitfully and arched her spine, unable to move her hips but desperate to meet the rhythm of his mouth as her climax rose far more quickly than she thought it would. It was sharpening and building, growing like a thudding drumbeat of pleasure between her legs, and she was going to – his mouth, his tongue, _gods yes,_ she was going to –

Solas sat back, and her climax abruptly stuttered and faded away. She sobbed in frustration and lifted her head, and Solas spanked her. 

“Please!” she wailed. Then she yelped when he spanked her again. 

“Keep your head down, _da’len,_ ” he commanded. 

She sobbed again and laid her head on the desk, and a tear trickled down her face toward the desk. “Please, please!” she whined, and she arched her spine and twisted her hips. Her bottom was smarting with just the right amount of pain from where he’d struck her, and her foiled orgasm was still tingling in her neglected clit and even deeper inside of her body where she needed him the most, and he was just _sitting_ there in her chair with his palm slowly caressing her stinging skin and not doing _anything_ to bring her any relief. 

“Please,” she begged. “Fuck me!”

“Why should I?” he said lazily.

She whined and dug her nails into the desk. “Because I – I need you!”

He laughed again – that low, knowing, dark little laugh from before. “I needed you when you were pleasuring me with your mouth. But that wasn’t enough for you to finish what you had started.”

She sobbed and twisted her hips. “I’m… please, I’m empty without you!” In truth, this was exactly how she felt: like there was a lacune deep inside her body that was bearing down on nothing at all, and that only Solas’s cock could soothe and make complete.

There was a brief and loaded pause, then a creak as he rose from his chair. Then his fingers slid over her scalp toward her nape, and she mewled and twisted her spine as he started gathering her hair in his hand. 

“Please, Solas,” she begged. “I need you to fuck me hard and fill me up, I can’t – I can’t think, I feel so… I _need_ you!”

He didn’t reply, and his palm slowly caressed her upraised ass. Then, when her hair was gathered in his other fist, she felt the head of his cock pressing against her entrance.

She gasped, then gasped more sharply when he pulled her hair. “Oh fuck,” she whined. His hand in her hair, his cock pushing inside of her tense and waiting body, it was – oh gods, it was _everything_. With every inch that he eased inside of her, the quake of longing deep inside of her was throbbing more hotly and bearing down to meet him, and — oh fuck, oh fuck fuck _fuck_ – 

Solas sheathed himself completely inside of her, and Nare came so hard that her vision went black. She tried to cry out, but the importance of air was forgotten entirely as her whole body was held hostage by the nearly-unbearable pulsing of the pleasure he’d given her. Her climax was throbbing through her limbs all the way to her fingers and the tips of her toes, crashing through her in frenzied waves of incomparable bliss, and by the time she was able to see and breathe and speak again, the only sound she could make was a weak little whimper of pleasure. 

Solas released her hair, then pulled on her shoulder. “Rise to your hands, _da’len,_ ” he said. 

His tone was smoother than before but still commanding, and she was helpless to do anything but obey. She pushed herself upright on trembling arms until she was braced on her palms, and when Solas’s hand slid around her throat once more, she closed her eyes in bliss. 

He leaned forward so his chest was flush to her back, then thrust into her hard, and she gasped with rapture at the sharpness of his thrust. Then his other hand was cupping her breast and his hips were pumping against her bottom, and it was all she could do to hold herself up under the carnal onslaught of his hands on her body and his cock driving inside of her.

He fucked her with a single-minded rhythm, and Nare gasped for breath and listened with a dreamlike sort of bliss as his breathing grew sharper and more erratic with every thrust. In the space of minutes, he dropped his lips to her shoulder and moaned, and then he was making the most beautiful needy sounds of pleasure that bled through his lips into the skin of her shoulder.

“Nare,” he breathed, and her heart flipped at the broken pleasured sound of his voice. 

She reached up and clasped his wrist. “Fill me up, Solas,” she breathed. “I want it. I want _you_.”

He groaned and thrust into her hard, and a few heartbeats later, he cried out and bit her shoulder. She cried out as well and dug her nails into his wrist as he pulsed inside of her, and when his shuddering body fell still, he lifted his lips from her shoulder and pulled himself free. 

His seed instantly trickled down the inside of her thigh, but Nare didn’t even have a chance to try and clean it up; Solas was turning her around far more gently than before, and as soon as she was facing him, he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

This time, his kiss was infinitely gentle and soft, a caress of the lips with none of the demanding thrust of his tongue, and Nare sank blissfully into the sweetness of his kiss. When he leaned back to look her in the eye, his slate-grey eyes were tender and soft. 

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Did I scare you?”

She blinked in surprise. “How could you think you scared me?”

He sighed. “What I said to you before I bent you over the desk. I hope I did not sound cruel.”

She grinned. “Trust me, Solas, you were the opposite of cruel.” He’d told her he was going to fuck her like he didn’t love her, but everything about their sex spoke to her of his love. Even when she’d teased him to the edge of his patience, even when his calm and controlled façade was completely cast aside, he’d still given her everything she craved the most: pain and pleasure, his teasing words and his teasing tongue between her legs, and the peak – gods, the peak he brought her to: before Solas, she’d never known these kinds of mind-numbing orgasms even existed. 

His brow was still creased in the faintest frown, and she fondly petted his chest. “You didn’t scare me,” she assured him. “Nothing you do could scare me.”

He raised his eyebrows slightly. “You sound very confident of that.”

She tilted her head. That was an odd comment to make. “Of course I’m confident,” she said. “I’m always safe with you.” 

His eyebrows tilted slightly, and he cradled her neck in his palm. “ _Ar lath ma,_ ” he murmured.

Her heart fluttered with pleasure. “I love you, too,” she said. Then she gave him a cheeky smile. “Especially when you’re bossing me around and bending me over the desk.” 

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I will be certain to bend you over desks more often, then. Particularly when you tease me so mercilessly.”

She giggled. “I’ll have to tease you more often then, too.”

He smirked and pinched her bottom, and she yelped before breaking into laughter. It wasn’t often that Nare felt confident enough to provoke Solas like she’d done today, but if this was the result, she’d have to muster her courage more often to tease him.

If Nare wanted Solas to lose control more often, she’d have to work on being more cocky.

**Author's Note:**

> That one line in this fic – the line that Solas says, _you know the one_ – was told to me by @elbenherzart herself. All hail her genius mind for putting such filth into Solas's gorgeous mouth. 😂❤
> 
> You can find more Solas and Nare shenanigans in [this series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761)
> 
> I am [Pikapeppa on Tumblr,](https://pikapeppa.tumblr.com/) for anyone who wants to drop by and say hello. xo


End file.
